


Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High?

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Exes, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul’s constantly inebriated ex-boyfriend won’t stop calling him. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to this song and I wanted to write something about it. I’ve also been wanting to write a dialogue-only fic, so I hit two birds with one stone. No idea what I was thinking.  
> REMINDER: I’m not trying to portray John Lennon as an alcoholic drug-addict bad boyfriend bad person type thing. This is just **fiction** , this is in no way a reflection of the man himself. (I recently watched Kill Your Darlings, so part of John’s character may have been subconsciously inspired by one of the characters in the film.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****

**_Paul’s phone_ **

_3 Missed calls_

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _Pick up, pick up, Paul, c’mon, I know you sent me to voicemail… It’s getting late, can you just come down? I want you here, with me. I’m all lost, you gotta come… ‘s not the same without you. Call me back this time, all right?_ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?      **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _Paul, Paul, baby, I_ _need_ _you right now. Come down, it’ll be fun, yeah? We’re at the Cavern, just drop by… Thought I saw you earlier, with George… Probably just my imagination. You’re always with him now… Leave him behind, come with me, c’mon, it’ll be like it used to be. I miss it so much, don’t you? …Paul? … Babe, seriously. Just call me back._ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?      **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _Paaaauuuuul… Babe, it’s three in the morning, just change your mind, I’m not gonna leave til you’re here, I need you here. I know you’re not asleep yet… Probably still out anyway, aren’t you, so just come with me. Please? Paul, Paulie, baby… Paaauuul, come along with Johnny, we’ll have a good time… Can’t you just call me back?  ~_

DELETE MESSAGE?      **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“John again?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ, Paul. He’s never gonna stop. Just block him, all right? You don’t need this right now.”

“I know, I just…”

“You’re never going to forget him if you keep letting him do this.”

“Maybe I should go. Just this once. He’s so messed up right now, listen… ‘ _I’m not gonna leave til you’re here, I need you here.’_ … If I go he might stop. He just _needs_ someone right now, y’know?”

“He’s fuckin’ mental, Paul! Don’t go, he’ll just rope you in again. He’s put you through so much shit already. Fuck—give me your phone, all right? He’s just gonna keep at it.”

“No—No, George, it’s fine. I’ll ignore it.”

“Oh, no, I know that look. Block him or give me your phone.”

“George, fuck off, seriously. I can handle him.”

“… All right, fine. Just trying to keep you away from him. He’s not good for you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Paul’s phone_ **

_1 Missed call_

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _You could just call me back, you know. You’re being such a dick, I can’t believe you won’t even call me… I just want to see you, why is that so wrong? I know you’re out most of the time. Just see me, just once. I need a partner, I need you by my side, I do. I’m sorry about whatever I did, really I am, just come down. Call me back… seriously, just call me, Paul._ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?       **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He called again.”

“ _Again?”_

“Yeah… He’s never sober, either. He’s always drunk or high… Or both, fuck if I know.”

“Yeah. Remember why you broke up now?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“… You’re not going to go back with him, are you?”

“No. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, shut up. Don’t tell me not to worry about it. You’re still listening to him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Paul’s phone_ **

_1 Missed call_

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _Do you even fucking listen to these messages? Just call me back. I just wanna see you, is that so fucking bad? I don’t know what to do with myself, I don’t know what’s going on, nothing feels real. Nothing is real anymore… It was so reeaaal with us, Paul! … Just fucking_ _call me back_ _. I_ _miss_ _you. Just call._ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?      **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s kinda pathetic, to be honest.”

“You’ve gotta get rid of him somehow.”

“Yeah, I know. I delete all the messages.”

“Right, after you _listen_ to them. You should just delete them altogether.”

“Yeah, I know I should… I don’t know why I put myself through it.”

“It’s cos you miss him.”

“I don’t!”

“You do, you _know_ you do. I can see it. The messages make you sad. He’s _still_ fucking with you. You know he’s bad for you, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I can’t remember the last time he was sober. He was so bad, but…”

“But you miss him.”

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Paul’s phone_ **

_1 Missed call_

 

 _From_ **_John_ ** _:_

~ _I’ll do anything, all right? Tell me what to do, I’ll do it, just come down here. … I see you everywhere, you’re_ _haunting_ _me… I don’t remember what your voice sounds like, just call me, I need you so much… Paul, tell me what to do, I don’t know what went wrong, just tell me what I’m doing wrong…_ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?      **YES** / NO

MESSAGE DELETED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_John’s phone_ **

_1 Missed call_

 

 _From_ **_Paul_ ** _:_

~ _Why d’you only call me when you’re high?_ ~

DELETE MESSAGE?     YES / NO

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE ON OTHER STORIES (edit 10/23/14):  
> Part Two of Sound of Your Voice: I'm actively working on it whenever I get the chance. This will be my last fic for an indefinite amount of time as I'm really busy right now. Estimated posting time: December


End file.
